Yeah Right!
by tigerlily42183
Summary: Kami makes new friends at her new school (I know sounds real original) But this one has a little bit of a twist involving a certain CEO and a certain dueling game.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yugioh doesn't belong to me-- But my OC and the story do!

This story has been in my archives for awhile and I couldn't resist printing it.

O

O

O

**CHAPTER 1**

O

O

O

She waited for her ride, checking her watch for the hundredth time; she tapped her foot in irritation. The sleek black limousine pulled up in front of her, climbing in she heard the chauffer apologize to her.

"Miss Sora, I'm so very sorry that I am late," his gray eyes looked up at the rear view mirror, to see his passenger's violet eyes looking back at him.

"Jackson it's ok, just please be on time from now on," Kami said as she turned back to the novel she was reading.

"Of course Miss Sora," he said as the partition was sliding up.

O

O

O

A/N: I know it's short! But I included the second chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised here's the second one!**

O

O

O

**CHAPTER 2**

O

O

O

The limousine pulled up behind another one at a school, which she thought had such an odd name, Domino High School. Stepping out of the limo, she surveyed the new school she had come to. Her parents had moved from America to Japan for business reasons. Turning her head she saw one of most good looking guys yet in Japan, stepping out of a limo in front of hers. He had chestnut colored hair and the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen.

His face was cold and impassive; he checked his watched and strode off towards the school. Her eyes followed him, and found that her feet didn't object to it either.

She found her first class without a problem, unfortunately when Kami had picked her classes she forgot to add into the equation that she wanted to have a life. Her first class was Calculus. She took a seat near the window in the front of the room next to a girl with short brown hair and large blue eyes.

"Hi!" The girl turned to her and smiled widely, making Kami feel slightly better about being there.

"Hi," Kami returned the smile with a little wave.

"You're new here? I can tell. My name is Tea Gardner, nice to meet you," Tea informed her.

"My name is Kaminari Sora, but everybody just calls me Kami," She introduced herself to Tea.

"God, I can't believe I got stuck with Calculus first period," Tea whined as she flipped through her math book. Kami would have agreed with her except, she found herself staring at the boy who had entered the classroom with a briefcase instead of a backpack the same attractive one she had seen earlier that morning.

Tea was going to say more, except she noticed that the new girl was staring in the direction on one certain CEO.

"His name is Seto Kaiba," Tea said to her.

"Huh, oh…"Kami smiled sheepishly, "Don't you think he's really cute?" Tea made a face somewhere between gagging and passing out.

"Look Kami, since you're new here. I'll let you in on a little secret about him," Tea explained to her. Kami was ready to hear that she wasn't the only one that found him attractive and he had a girlfriend already.

"He's not _the friendliest person,_ so before you go and talk to him, you might want to keep that in mind," Tea said as she turned around to see the teacher entering the classroom. The rest of the class quieted ready to hear the teacher.

"Mr. Kaiba, do you know the answer to number six?" The teacher looked over her pink glasses as she stood over the young CEO who was as usual working on his laptop. His fingers could be heard throughout the classroom clicking the on the keypad, but stopped as soon as the teacher started to speak to him.

"Infinity," he said in an irritated voice, which happened to be the right answer. Not bothering to even look at the teacher, he went back to his laptop.

"Mr. Kaiba, you need to put away that laptop and pay attention to this class," the teacher wasn't going to give up that easily. He paused for the second time. Everyone including Kami involuntarily leaned away from Kaiba as they realized the huge mistake the teacher had just made. The kids in class having dealt with Kiaba on numerous occasions, new that you **did not say** something like that to Seto Kaiba.

Looking up slowly from his screen, one could practically see the hatred radiating from his face.

"You're new here," he stated dangerously, his cobalt blue eyes narrowed at her.

"Yes that's right," the teacher rose her eyebrow slightly in defiance. The students gasped at her audacity and flinched when they heard Kiaba starting to talk.

"I hope you realize who you have just insulted," he bit the words harshly at her. She crossed her arms as if she didn't care and so he continued.

O

O

O

"You're right," Kami's whispered fearfully, her eyes wide with alarm as if she had just watched an entire city being blown away. Tea nodded to her solemnly, "I hate to use this phrase, but I told you so. And just think he was in a good mood."

"The teacher just…" Kami couldn't believe what she had seen, and didn't have the words to explain it.

"I know, I hope she doesn't loose her job like the other ones," Tea said sadly. Kami followed her down the hall as they left the room silently after Kaiba had made the teacher bawl and run out of the classroom. She had never seen anyone breakdown a person just speaking to them. Seto Kaiba shut their teacher down quickly and precisely. It was like watching a bug being caught in a spider's web and then seeing its entire life sucked right out of it. Kami involuntarily shivered.

"Hey what's your class schedule look like," Tea stood on her tip toes to peek over the piece of paper in Kami's hand.

"Oh hey, you have class next with my good friends Joey and Tristan. You should sit next to them," Tea said over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Hey! Wait! How will I know who they are," Kami called to her confused.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll find you," she giggled and disappeared.

O

O

O

Kami wondered around a little before she realized that the door to her classroom was outside in another section of the school, and made it a few minutes before the bell rang. She took a seat at a lab table and waited as the other kids already had friends sharing the lab tables with each other gossiped. Kami thumbed through her notebook until she heard two people arguing with each other enter the classroom.

"Joey, I swear you think your brain is for optional use!" a boy with pointed brown hair and brown eyes was insulting another boy who entered with wild blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Shut up Tristan, how was I suppose ta know tha fruit was a fake?" Joey answered angrily in a Brooklyn accent, as he socked Tristan in the arm.

"Joey, it was an art piece on display!" Tristan said exasperated. But Joey didn't answer, instead he saw the new girl across the room staring at them. She was certainly wasn't bad looking, in fact she was far from it. She had violet eyes and wavy black hair that hung around her shoulders. Her school uniform of a pink blazer and blue skirt did her justice. Smiling broadly he bounded over to introduce himself.

"Hi ya, you're new eh?" he asked the girl who could only nod at him.

"Well, the name's Joey, Joey Wheeler at ya service," Joey said smoothly as he slid onto the only other stool at the lab table. Tristan realizing that Joey had left turned to catch up with him. Joey saw Tristan heading over towards them and intercepted him.

"And uh that's Tristan," he said hastily gesturing to the infuriated brown haired boy who was standing behind them, as Joey turned his back to Tristan and started talking to the new girl. Tristan was about to protest when the teacher came in.

"Tristan, Please take your seat. The class is about to begin," said the male teacher who was fairly rotund and balding, to the perplexed Tristan, who muttered something that would have made a sailor cry and sat two rows behind Joey and his new friend.

O

O

O

"Yeah, Domino City ain't that bad, ya just gotta hang with the right people," Joey told her as they stared at the Chemistry worksheet in front of them, both clueless on how to do it since they had been talking all period. Kami found Joey to be more than entertaining, he was hilarious. He was loud and full of energy to put it lightly. She couldn't help but listen to him talk instead of the teacher. When the teacher had reprimanded them for the second time, she finally interrupted him.

"Ah maybe we should do the worksheet that's due at the end of the class," Kami suggested. Joey stopped for a second, looked at her and smiled "Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned to his worksheet and started to write. Taking this as a good sign she turned to her own, completely confused.

After a few minutes her eyes strayed to the side, to see how Joey was fairing. His tongue slightly out of his mouth and held to the right as if he was concentrating hard, his pencil worked furiously. Looking at her half filled worksheet, she decided to ask him for help.

"Hey Joey? Do you think you could help me with number…?" Kami never finished her sentence. Joey had turned to hold up his paper to show her what he had been working on. It was drawing of a pig that resembled their teacher in more than one way. It had two hairs on the top of its head, large glasses, and a white lab coat. Kami busted out laughing when she saw it.

"He he, ya like that huh?" Joey grinned stupidly at her.

"**Joseph Wheeler**," came one very angry sounding pig teacher from behind him. Joey's smiled faded as turned to face the voice.

"Just how much of your paper is done," the teacher asked suspiciously.

"Ah, ya know it's almost done," Joey lied as he tried to hide the paper behind him.

"That's funny, I didn't think we had studied anything about pigs today," the teacher fumed. Joey just about fell off his stool in shock with the most bewildered look on his face. Kami had to suppress a giggle.

O

O

O

"Geez, Joey that's terrible. I don't think he really meant the rest of your life," Kami tried to cheer up her new friend, who looked absolutely miserable. Tristan only laughed.

"Oh, come on Joey. If every teacher who promised you detention for life actually went through with it, you would never graduate and I'm sure **no** teacher is willing to have you more time than they have to," Tristan said in good spirits as he slapped his friend on the back. Joey turned to fight with Tristan, but stopped when Kami interrupted them.

"Sorry guys, but my class is in the other direction," Kami motioned to the double doors at the end of the hall. She liked them both very much, but she didn't want to be in the middle of a brawl.

"What do you have next?" Tristan asked.

"Twentieth Century Poetry," She answered as her eyes scanned the piece of paper in her hands.

"Oh, well it just so happens that my class is right down the hall," Tristan told her as he slipped his arm around her elbow and started to lead her away. Joey caught what Tristan was up to and started to yell at him.

"Hey ya dirty rat! I—"Joey's voice was lost in the sea of students that Tristan and Kami disappeared into.

O

O

O

**A/N: I know it's a little on the long side, but I needed to get some things in. Ok now here's the important part: Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yugioh doesn't belong ta me!**

O

O

O

**CHAPTER 3**

O

O

O

She finished another two classes before they considered it lunch time. Kami slammed her locker as she dumped her books in it and looked around for a familiar face, hoping to catch one of her new friends for lunch.

"Tea, hey Tea," Kami waved her hand over her head to the brown haired girl across the hall, who was chatting with a boy who had very funky looking hair.

"Oh, Hi Kami," Tea said as she turned around to see the new girl from this morning walking over to her.

"This is my good friend Yugi Motou," She gestured to a boy shorter than both of them with large purple red eyes and red, yellow and black streaked hair, wearing the same uniform of blue and white like the other boys of their school, but with one difference, a three dimensional pyramid hung around his neck with an interesting looking eye on it.

"Hi, Nice to meet you?" he said to her. Kami nodded as she tried to keep the amazement out of her face. She knew who Yugi was! It was _the Yugi Motou_, the king of games who hadbeaten Maximillion Pegasus, the inventor of duel monsters!

"Tea was just telling me about Kaiba and what happened this morning," Yugi continued on as if he hadn't noticed her shock. Kami followed them in silence as they walked to lunch. She couldn't believe it! Yugi didn't seem intimidating, as the king of games would be and he was so--- so---- short.

The lunch room was supposed to be packed with kids rushing around trying to find something to eat and a place to sit, but today they had walked into mob of kids who had made a circle around two other kids.

"I don't apologize to lesser beings," said a very disdainful voice that was unmistakable. It was the same sneering and condescending one Kami had seen in action earlier today in their Calculus class belonging to none other than Seto Kaiba.

"You'd better Kaiba or you're gonna wish you'd ne'va been born," an equally hate filled voice answered belonging to one Joey Wheeler.

"JOEY!" Tea and Yugi said simultaneously as their heads turned to look at each other. All three pushed through the crowd to see what was taking place.

Joey had macaroni all over the front of him; his face beat red as he held up his fist threateningly to a boy standing a few feet from him who was wearing a smirk with a defiant look on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

"You're pathetic threats don't scare me _mutt_," Kaiba shot back in the same condescending tone Kami recognized when he told her teacher how incompetent she was.

Without answering, Joey lunged at Kaiba's jugular. Tristan jumped and caught him in the nick of time. Kaiba watched them with a bored look. He had not moved once, even though Joey had lunged at him.

"Keep your _stupid dog_ on leash," Kaiba sneered as he turned to leave. But Joey couldn't let him.

"Dat's right Kaiba, keep walkin' around like ya own da joint! But jus remember dat my pal Yuge saved you and ya brother's butt! Mr. I ain't even good enough ta beat Pegasus!" Joey taunted the already annoyed CEO into anger. He turned and started towards the struggling boy as if he were going to do some physical damage to him.

Kami didn't want one of her only friends to be killed the same day she had met him, so she broke from the crowd and ran in front of the charging CEO.

"Thank you so much!" Kami said brightly with a big smile to the scowling face of Kaiba.

"What are you talking about," Kaiba asked her suspiciously.

"Well, you found my boyfriend for me," she answered happily as she turned to Joey with a look of annoyance as she continued, "YOU!" she pointed at the blonde dumbfounded boy.

"Me?" Joey looked around confused.

"Yes you! Didn't I tell you to meet me over there?" Kami answeredangrily as she gestured to the other side of the lunchroom.

"I, uh, I---"Joey didn't have answer for the angry girl in front of him. Before he could say anything else she grabbed his elbow and started marching him out of the crowd, scolding him the entire way. Kaiba raised an eyebrow and watched them leave.

O

O

O

"It was no problem really," Kamigiggled to the group she was now sitting with, including Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Joey's sister, Serenity.

"I'll never forget the look on Joey's face," Tristan laughed and Joey mumbled something under his breath as he sulked in a chair across from Yugi.

"What was that Joey," Tristan asked still grinning.

"I said, I coulda takin' that o' va grown wind bag," Joey spat in hurt pride knowing that a girl saved him. The group broke out in laughter as he made the announcement.

The rest of the lunch period was dedicated to comparing class schedules, crazy teachers and homework. The fight from the beginning was soon forgotten by everyone except one, Seto Kaiba, who watched the group of babbling idiots from across the lunchroom. No one made a fool of him and ever lived to talk about it, and the new girl was no exception.

"Hey, we have art last period together," said Yugi to Kami as they compared their class lists.

O

O

O

The black limousine pulled up in front of Domino High School at exactly 2: 55 pm and waited until Miss Sora got in.

"Good afternoon Miss. How was your first day," Jackson asked the seventeen year old girl in the back seat.

"It was really great! You'll never guess what happened today!" Kami rattled on for the full twenty minutes that they drove back to her mansion.

"WELL Miss, sounds like you had a very busy day," Jackson told her as he pulled up to a gated entrance to a large white four column mansion.

"Yep and I made five new friends," she beamed as she got her stuff ready to get out of limo.

"So I'll see you here tomorrow bright and early then, Miss," Jackson asked as Kami got out, "Of course and don't be late!"

Kami walked into her huge empty house. "Hello?" she called as she waslked through the long hallway, "Anyone home?"

No answer came, as she entered the kitchen. Spying a note on their stainless steal refrigerator she scanned it:

_Kaminari-_

_We are at meetings all day, planning on dinner and drinks with our new prospective clients later. You'll have the house by yourself since Rosa is out for the next two weeks. There's plenty to eat. Don't wait up. Hugs and kisses._

_-Mom and Dad _

Kami didn't really need to read the letter. Her parents had written the same thing every time since she was twelve. It was one client or another, one business deal or another, one drink or another, but the end result was the same, they were gone and she was eating dinner by herself. Shrugging the note off, she grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water and headed upstairs to her room.

O

O

O

A/N: Hope you like it so far! Ok people you know what I'm looking for—REVIEWS---please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yugioh doesn't belong to me…… **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

O

O

O

CHAPTER 4

O

O

O

Kami entered the kitchen not expecting to see her parents sitting at the small table in there. Her mother's brown hair in a tight pony tail hung down around her shoulders as her violet eyes surveyed the paperwork in front of her, she absent mindedly sipped coffee. Her father sat across from her mother in his gray and red business suit, his black hair combed neat and precise as ever, his blue eyes reading the morning newspaper.

Kami groaned inwardly as her mother looked up at her with a broad smile. Her mother didn't eat breakfast nor did she smile for anything. Her violet eyes flashed with intentions as she spoke.

"Hi honey, how is your new school working out?" Her mother asked looking over her glasses at Kami.

"Oh, uh ya know fine and stuff," Kami turned to the refrigerator to save her from having to hear her mother.

"That's good. So Kami I wanted to ask you about a few things before you go to school today," her mother continued. As soon as the words left her mouth, Kami's face twisted into a horrible look of agony with a splash of gagging. Her mother continued fully aware of the face her daughter was making behind her back.

"Kami, stop it," her mother said disapprovingly. Shocked Kami's face fell into a small frown, she hated when her mother did that.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom," Kami poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"First, sweetie, we want you to come into work this weekend," she started; this was no big news for Kami since she usually came into work to help her parents. Kami continued drinking her juice without answering.

"And we are having a party next week, my dear, for our business partners and possible investors. And I think you know one of them, his name is Seto Kaiba," her mother finished nonchalantly. Kami eyes widened in shock as she choked on the air and juice that had been inhaled down the wrong pipe.

Coughing violently, she sputtered to her mother, "I---don't know---mom—no." Turning her mother realized just then that her daughter was choking possibly. With a very patient tone she said, "Kami, stop being such a drama queen. You will be coming to this particular party next week and make friends with Kaiba." She turned back around not even giving her daughter a chance to respond.

Seeing that it was useless to argue she went to her father, who had been quiet this entire time. "Daddy pleeaasse," She begged, "I really don't want to come to one of the parties, you know that I just can't---"Her father finally paused and looked up from his newspaper.

"Kaminari, I am afraid your mother has a point. You will show up and entertain our guests. You are no longer excused from these social gatherings. You are not a child anymore so stop your pouting and get ready for school," her father's used his diplomatic persuasive voice as if he were negotiating a contract with a client.

Kami stood there staring at her parents who had gone back to their silent breakfast, completely unaware of their angry teenage daughter. Clenching her jaw, she grabbed her books off the kitchen counter and stomped out the front door slamming it behind her.

O

O

O

"What gives," Tea turned to Kami during there first class. She had only known the new student for a few days, but she seemed pretty upset about something.

"My parents are so impossible," Kami spat the answer back at her, making Tea slightly cringe. Seeing that she had just scared her new friend, she explained herself a little better.

"My parents are having this party and they're inviting," she pointed to the middle of the room to the silent CEO who was working with a scowl on his laptop.

"WHAT?!" Tea shouted, making everyone in the room including the new teacher turn and stare at her. Kami's face turned red as motioned for Tea to stop talking.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE TO GO TO A PARTY WITH SETO KAIBA!" Tea yelled, completely ignoring the pleading gaze of Kami. As the words reached everyone's ears, Kami could feel the students including Seto himself staring at her.

Risking a quick look behind her, Kami could see the CEO's scowling face become even more as irritated as he focused on her. She attempted a half smile and a fake laugh to cover up the extreme embarrassment that she felt. His lip curled in a threatening growl and making her turn quickly around to avoid him. She wanted to crawl into the deepest darkest hole and die there.

O

O

O

"That was horrible," Kami croaked to the group at lunch as she huddled furthest out of everyone's eyesight. The news had spread like wildfire around school that started as Kami going to a party that Kaiba was going to be at, then Kami invited Kaiba to a party because she liked him, and then it was Kami and Kaiba are dating are going to a party this weekend.

"Hey aren't you Kami" asked a red headed boy with giant green eyes and freckles.

"I—Uh…" Kami looked around confused.

"You are! Hey is it true that you and Kaiba are planning to get married and you guys are meeting each other's parents this weekend," he continued.

"GOD NO," she hollered at him. The boy looked truly shocked for a second, and then winked and gave a knowing smile.

"Oh I see, you're just embarrassed about getting married," he told her.

"NO, no, no that's not it---"Kami held up her hands frantically trying to make the boy stop talking.

"IT'S OK," he assured her, "I won't tell a soul!" he gave her a reassuring pat on the back and turned and walked quickly away.

O

O

O

By the time she reached art class with Yugi, everyone in the school was firmly convinced that she was Kaiba's fiancée. She ducked around corners and hid her face from all the gawking school kids. She practically ran to her class and slammed the door behind her.

"Gee Kami, You ok?" asked Yugi as he watched the new girl stare at her easel with the most dejected look on her face.

"NO," she answered miserably, "everyone thinks that I'm marrying Seto Kaiba."

"Well I'm sure not that everyone thinks that you're going to marry---" Yugi started to console her until the teacher entered the classroom.

"Kami! Are you planning to get married to Seto?" asked their kooky art teacher asked over the talking children of the class. Yugi turned and looked Kami apologetically. Kami nodded her head as if to say 'I told you so." Grabbing her stuff she headed out of their class to her locker.

She didn't care if she was going to get in trouble for leaving she couldn't take all the stares from the gawking kids and the hundreds of questions. She found a threatening note from an anonymous girl that she on her locker that said she would take any mean necessary to stop her from marrying Seto because he belonged to her.

Kami hadn't taken it seriously since she wasn't actually marrying Seto. She crumpled the note and tossed it behind her. She had only one concern—getting out of the school. If she had been paying attention she might have noticed there was no sound when the note hit the floor. It had in fact hit a person in the face and they caught it.

Seto Kaiba read the note and the look on his face was a mixture of hatred and repulsion.

"You have only been here for four days," his icy voice carried strangely loud in the empty hallway, making Kami pause and swallow hard. She could feel the sweat starting to collect on her forehead as she turned around to face her accuser. Seto Kaiba stood tall and overbearingly in front of her. His arms crossed his face hard.

"I—"Kami tried to speak but she was fiercely cut off by one irriate CEO.

"You what," he sneered his colbalt eyes flashing.

"Trying to enhance your popularity by trying to start the rumor of dating me!" he growled.

"No—that's not---"Kami tried to interject.

"LISTEN CAREFULLY YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR SWINE," his voice cut each word fiercely in her face as he leaned in close so she could hear him. "YOU HAVE NOW MADE ME THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL AND I PROMISE, THAT YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR EVER CROSSING ME!"

Kami's eyes widened at the insult and then her eyes started to glass over in tears as he told her off. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed past him. Running out of the school, thankful that she had called Jackson earlier to pick her up, she jumped into the limo.

O

O

O

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for A LONG TIME. I'm moving. But enjoy it anyways.**


End file.
